Mr A: The Munk Begins
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: BATMAN BEGINS MR. A PARODY: After Buster gets exiled to China by a 17 Year Old Mob boss, Buster must become a symbol to stop injustice and stupidity in Stupidville. He is the Munk. This story is based off my comedy series on


"Mr. A"

"The Munk Begins"

Episode #6

Season #1

It was a bright, sunny day at Stupidville High, as Buster and Meredith Healy approached the school.

"Hey, Buster, there's Heather" Meredith teased.

"Shut up," Buster said. "I don't have a crush on her, we're just friends"

Buster looked over and saw his friend Heather Kulz, being teased by her former boyfriend, football captain, Donny. She keeps telling him to leave her alone but he won't stop.

Buster dropped his bag and walked over to them.

"Hey, asshole, leave her alone!" Buster said.

"Buster, don't!" Heather said.

Donny's two friends then came up from behind Buster.

"You were saying?" Donny asked smiling.

"Shut up!" Buster yelled, knocking Donny across the mouth with a hard punch.

The two other guys charged at Buster and pinned him to the wall. Buster squirmed around but couldn't break free. Donny then stood up.

"You know, Buster? This is the third time we've fought and every time you get your ass kicked" Donny said clenching his fist. "When will you learn?"

"I'll learn when you grow a pair, and quit using Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb here" Buster said.

Donny punched Buster in the stomach and then the face repeating.

Later that day, Buster, bruised and broken, was sitting in the principals office with Butch and Beth.

"Another fight, Principal Sparrow?" Beth asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Healy, this is his third fight this month, usually I would expel students after their third fight but we may be able to work something out"

"Like what?' Beth asked.

"Well, we have a 3 week exchange student program from China" Sparrow said.

"DONE!" Butch yelled happily jumping from his seat.

"Butch, don't you think we should talk this over?" Beth asked.

"No, I hate our son" Butch said. "No offence"

Buster looked up at his father.

"None taken, dick"

"Okay, Buster will be headed to China for three weeks, he'll be leaving next week" said Principal Sparrow.

That night Buster packed up his belongings and left the house to go see a movie when a bright red convertible pulled up beside him. It was Heather.

"Hey, you want a ride?" Heather asked.

"Sure" said Buster quietly. "Can you take me to the movie theater?"

As they drove along Heather began to speak.

"Thanks, by the way, for earlier" Heather said. "It's wrong that you're getting sent to China for a month and Donny get's off free"

Buster's eyes lit up.

"Why is Donny not going? This was his third fight too!" Buster said.

"Buster, there is a lot you need to learn about the Mob" Heather said.

"Mob?" Buster asked.

"Yes, Donny Hawk never get's in trouble because Principal Sparrow get's a cut of his drug profits" Heather said. "Donny is one of the Mob bosses that deals drugs to normal students and citizens"

"Why haven't anyone caught him yet?" Buster asked.

"Because he is in league with Principal Sparrow," Heather says. "If any student learns the truth then Donny picks fights with them and Principal Sparrow automatically gets the authority to send them to China for the "exchange program", and when they hit China's soil, the witnesses are never heard from again"

"…and without witnesses to testify…" Buster began.

"…there is no evidence to convict him" Heather finished.

The car pulled up to the movie's and Buster got out.

"How do you know all this?" Buster asked.

"Remember? I'm the mayor's daughter" Heather said smiling.

Buster smiled back.

"Heather, you said that Donny gets rid of people who have dirt on him" said Buster. "Why did he get rid of me?

Later, that week Buster sat in the Stupidville Airport with Butch, Beth, Meredith, Mr. A and Ashley. The intercom then rang.

"Flight 43 to Hong Kong is now boarding"

Buster stood up and faced his family. He approached Beth. Beth was beginning to cry and hugged her son.

"Mommy's going to miss you sweetie!" Beth sobbed.

Mr. A turned to Beth.

"Damn, you only cry when your really bummed" Mr. A said. "Like when you cried when I went on vacation"

"Those were tears of joy" Beth retorted.

Buster walked over to his father, hesitated for a few moments then

walked past him.

"Hey!" Butch yelled.

Buster approached Mr. A. Mr. A reached his hand out and Buster shook it smiling.

"I won't have sex in your bed while your gone" Mr. A said.

From behind him Ashley punched him in the arm. He reached his head back to her.

"I'm just kidding" he whispered to her.

Buster walked over to the plane, looked over at his family one more time and boarded the plane.

After several hours, Buster's plane finally landed in Hong Kong. Buster looked around as he walked past people, searching for the escort that was sent here to bring him to his new school.

As Buster explored the airport, a tall young American man was slowly following Buster.

The young man followed Buster walking faster and faster until he finally caught him. The young man turned Buster around to reveal a Chinese man with long red hair that looks similar to Buster.

"Oops, I'm sorry si-"

The man then felt something touch the back of his neck.

"Why are you following me?"

It was Buster, he had his forearm pinned to the man's neck.

"Ah, Hello, you must be Buster" the young man said. "My name is Josef Voto"

Buster released Josef.

"You didn't answer my question"

Josef smiled and put a small key in his hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything on the way there"

Buster followed Josef to his car. As they drove away, Josef began to speak.

"Do you know why you here?" Josef asked.

"Yes, Stupidville cops are too stupid to lock up a 17 year old Mob boss" Buster said.

Josef smiled.

"Ah, your very intelligent, Buster, your not like the others" Josef said.

"Others?" Buster asked.

"Yes, what do you think happened to all the people that Principal Sparrow sent to China?"

"They were murdered"

"That's how they used to do it, until Lord Zenzam killed the assassins and took us all under his wing"

"Who's Lord Zenzam?" Buster asked.

"He is an ancient warrior who took all the banished students and turned them into intelligent, fierce warriors ready to fight those lower than us" Josef said.

Buster laid back in his chair.

"and you want me to join your cause" Buster said. "But just tell me: What is your cause?"

Josef smiled again.

"You will learn in time, my intelligent friend" Josef said.

The next morning Buster woke up not in his bed but on the hard wooden floor of a strange monastery. Buster raised his head and searched around for clues of where he was.

It was a large empty room, ceramic walls, wooden floor. Buster got up and searched for an exit. As he approached the walls, he ran his hands until he felt a hollow spot. Buster smiled and shoved his shoulder into the wood.

The wood broke revealing a small hole about two meters tall, two meters wide. Buster slid through like a cat and appeared in another room identical to the other. Buster took a few steps forward and turned around and there stood Josef out of nowhere.

"How did you-"

"The ceiling" Josef answered.

"The ceiling?"

"Yes, the ceiling" Josef said raising his hand to demonstrate.

He flexed his hand and a small steel hook erupted from his wrist.

"Here at the League of Scholars we have used perfected designs for tools for thousands of years" Josef said. "Tools that allow us to adapt to our surroundings, this hook allows me to penetrate wood and attach myself to the ceiling so that I may sneak up on my opponent"

"Opponent?"

Suddenly, Josef fired a rib busting shot to Buster's abdomen. Buster screamed and fell to the floor. Josef smiled and revealed a steel knuckles engraved on his leather gloves.

"God! What the hell was that for?!" Buster screamed in agony.

The smile left Josef's face.

"What are you going to do lie there? Allow yourself to be beaten up?" Josef asked. "Like your fight against Donny?"

Buster looked up at him with anger and shot to his feet.

"You just stood there trying to play hero as Heather watched Donny kick the living shit out of you" Josef taunted.

Buster threw a punch but Josef easily dodged it, Buster swung again and again but Josef predicted every move.

"You claim that he is too stupid to be a 17 year old mob boss but that 'stupid' was able to outsmart you" Josef said firing another punch to Buster's ribs.

Josef took a deep breath.

"Intelligence is your most important ally" Josef said. "Come, I will take you from this shack, we'll go out for some lunch"

Buster couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What you break my ribs and buy me lunch?" Buster said.

"Of course not…" Josef said. "You're buying"

Later, that night, Buster and Josef sat in a café' in Hong Kong just talking as they ate, and Buster iced his ribs.

"You seem troubled" Josef said taking a bite out of his role.

Buster stared at him sternly.

"Yeah, getting a royal ass whooping will do that to you" Buster said.

Josef wiped his mouth with his napkin three times.

"You should have won and maybe you wouldn't be troubled" Josef said taking another bite.

"How did you know every move I made?" Buster asked.

"I've done my research, I know your fighting style" Josef said. "Like, I said 'intelligence is your most important ally'"

He wiped his mouth thrice times again.

"Like how I knew your hotheaded temper would cause you to make rash attacks after hearing the insults I dished towards you" Josef said. "Observing your opponent can decide the fate of how you act"

Josef took another bite and wiped his mouth three times.

"The element of surprise, is also another element to winning a battle" Josef said. "I'm sure you didn't expect me to punch you that first time, correct?"

As Josef took another bite of his roll and wiped his mouth three times, it finally clicked in Buster's head

_He punched me, blocked three shots I fired at him, and punched me again. He ate his role, wiped his mouth three times and ate again._

Buster smiled.

_He also seems to have a soft spot for intelligence_

Buster laid back in his seat.

"I actually did expect it.." Buster began. "I just wanted to make a big idiot like yourself feel good"

Josef stopped eating and looked at Buster sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, It really was a stupid plan you came up with: Lock a 14 year old boy in a shack and then beat him up" Buster taunted. "Oh, yeah, reaaaal manly"

Josef's smile turned into a frown.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Buster?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, no! Picking a fight would be unwise, but, Hey! Look at you! You picked a fight with me two hours ago, and look at how smart you are!" Buster said with a grin.

Suddenly, Josef sprang from his seat and swung at Buster but Buster blocked it with his forearm and kicked Josef in his gut. Buster swung and collided with his jaw and again and again until Josef fell over bleeding.

People scattered away from their tables around the fight as Buster stood over Josef, victoriously.

Josef looked back at up at his young student and smiled.

"You are ready to learn"

Nearly three weeks later, Buster woke up in his shack. He walked over to his mirror and gazed at his shirtless body.

He had gained a lot of muscle in the three weeks he was in China. He reached for a rubber band and put his long red hair in a pony tail. He put a shirt on and set off towards the monastery.

Today was the day Buster would complet his training and finally meet Lord Zenzam.

Buster entered the monastery and was greeted by two of his brothers. Buster bowed and proceeded to the main chamber.

As he entered, he saw all of the ninja's, Josef, and the leader himself Lord Zenzam standing there waiting for him.

Josef approached him.

"Buster, you are ready for your final test" Josef said. He looked towards the other students. "Bring in the victim!"

Two ninja's brought in a man but the man growled, and tried to lash out at everyone violently but the ninja's secured him in a straight jacket. Buster stared at the feral man, wondering why he's acting this way.

The ninja's forced the man to his knees right in front of Buster.

Buster just stared at the man until Josef handed Buster a sword, he then stared at Josef.

"What are you doing?" Buster asked.

"You are going to finish the final test" Josef said.

"What's wrong with this man?"

"He was a college drop out and know he has become the unintelligent meat sack he was destined to be"

"So, you want me to murder a man because he's stupid?" Buster asked.

"Have you learnt nothing these past weeks?" Josef asked. "Knowledge is power, it is the stupid people that have prevented society from advancing and that is why they must be rotted out"

"I will not kill someone for their intelligence" Buster said.

"Buster, it was stupidity that got you sent here in the first place!" Josef said. "You need to stop being a pussy if you are to lead these men!"

"And where will I be leading these men?" Buster said.

Lord Zenzam stood from his throne and walked towards Buster.

"Stupidville" Lord Zenzam said. "That entire city has become a wasteland of unintelligence and must be destroyed!"

Buster stared at the old man and then back at Josef. Buster gulped and grabbed the sword.

He placed the blade over the man's neck and then raised the blade over his head. Buster's eyes then wandered to the lantern on the other side of the room. Buster then threw the blade from his hand and collided with the lantern causing it to fall over and the fire from the lamp spread across the wooden floor of the monastery.

The ninja's whipped out their blades. Josef's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?!" Josef asked.

"Not being a pussy, my friend" Buster responded.

Zenzam flexed his arm and a long sharp blade emerged from the forearm of his glove. He then screamed at the ninja's and they all spread from the building except for Josef, he just stood there in shock.

Buster then raised his right hand and flexed his hand and five individual blades emerged from his fingers.

"I see you have perfected our blade-hook" Zenzam said pointing his blade at Buster.

"I used my intelligence" Buster said swinging his hand at Zenzam.

Zenzam blocked the shot and lunged at Buster but Buster caught him and slammed Zenzam's head against the pillar that was holding up the roof.

The ceiling slowly began to fall apart as the flames spread throughout the building.

Buster swung his paw at Zenzam again and it collided with his cheek creating four long scars across his cheek. Buster then lunged at Zenzam's face but Zenzam caught his arm and used his blade to cut the blades off Buster's fingers.

"Know what, boy?" Zenzam asked.

Suddenly, Zenzam felt a sharp pain in his side. Zenzam's shocked face looked down to see Buster's let hand plunged into Zenzam's side.

"Duel-blades, bitch" Buster said.

And angered Lord Zenzam shoved Buster into the final pillar holding up the ceiling. As the pillar crumbled, the roof fell on top of Buster, Josef, and Lord Zenzam.

Buster emerged from the flaming rubble. Buster mover rubble out of the way to find Lord Zenzam. Buster finally found him but all that was left was a dead corpse with a wooden log through his abdomen.

Buster then searched for Josef. After moving enough rubble he found a still alive Josef and carried him out of the burning building.

Buster carried his unconscious friend down the mountain and to the nearest village, who handed over Josef to the nearest doctor.

"Well, how is he?" Buster asked.

"He'll be fine…" the Doctor said. "He will wake in a few hours"

Buster took deep breath and put his bag over his shoulder.

"When he wakes, send him my regards" Buster said.

The Doctor watched as Buster walked off into the horizon.

**Part 1of 3 Complete**


End file.
